far_veronafandomcom-20200215-history
Dún Ailinne
Once a minor town, this hidden location on planet Orpheus was rebuilt as the bastion for House Lyra’s deepest of secrets. Few know of its existence and fewer know where to find it. Currently, Dún Ailinne exists as the school for all Hekate and, most recently, a home for Lyrans looking to rebuild the House’s broken legacy. History Dún Ailinne began as one of the many locales on Orpheus. Created by a now unknown group of Merets and Hekate as a hidden town, it was originally meant to be an artists’ haven where residents could act freely without the harassment of the public eye. It quickly evolved into a sort of bohemian paradise, with some of the more outspoken members of Lyran society could speak freely while the artists became engrossed in their work. Sadly, the paradise fell apart with the coming of the Scream. Death and madness swept through the town, resulting in mass ruination and the town being abandoned. Rumors say a single Tehuti managed to escape while a pack of Neshmet struggling to tend to the dead, but the poor souls slowly fell to starvation and wounds suffered during the final panic of the town. The town remained silent until the return of the Hekate. Official records claim it was through vast exploration of the lost locales of Orpheus that led to the rediscovery, but rumors claim the return of the Hekate was absolutely what led to the finding. In an effort to reinvigorate the Hekate program, House Lyra immediately got to work rebuilding the town and refitting it to become a school for their precious program’s students. Orders were delivered from the shadows as several key Lyrans were chosen to start a system that taught children they were tools to be discarded the moment their usefulness was gone. The paradise became a prison under the new Lyran rule. This system continued until recently. During the Trial, the invisible hand that controlled the program, and much of the planet, faded away. Sensing an opportunity, many Lyrans quickly turned the school into a hidden bastion meant to protect those who needed a safe haven. Lessons continued as the few leaders in the town turned school turned town again began working to fix and rebuild what had once been lost. Hekate Program : Main article: Hekate The Hekate program, publically, exists to foster the talents of children “blessed by the After” with MES and allow them to become the greatest artists House Lyra has to offer. The program has long been a staple of House Lyra’s culture, but is steeped in secrecy and redacted information. As of now, only those who absolutely need to know about the program know what really goes on behind the scenes. The School Dún Ailinne was rebuilt as a school for Hekate and potential Meret partners once it was rediscovered. It remains the only location Hekate are allowed to be in during the early years of their life without constant supervision. Trips to other parts of the planet occur only under limited circumstances, usually educational. Hekate are welcome to return to the school for any reason once they “graduate” via public debut or task assignment. Various dormitories exist for the student body, staff, and faculty members. Some have taken up permanent residence in the former town to focus completely on the Hekate program and all that is entails. Classes are intense and occur around the clock. Hekate students are expected to remain in constant excellence at all ages in subjects general, psionic, and artistic. The lack of public distraction leads to a life geared completely towards studies and artistic endeavors. Public records do not exist to outline exactly how the program works, but any questioned Lyran will claim it is a majestic honor and something they wish they could have experienced growing up. Meret students are geared much more towards proper management of business and Hekate. Their lessons, drastically different from those they grew up with previously, are made to weed out those simply hoping for honor by working next to a Hekate for life. Understanding of the harsh conditions has led to a split between those who understand Hekate circumstances and those who see their hardships as reason to be considered “superior” to all others. The Depths As Dún Ailinne once existed as a place where Lyrans could work without worry, much of what occurred in its original form remains a secret. Not much was documented and the chaos that erupted in the town sealed away most of the truths. Today, all who enter the former haven are warned to never wander aimlessly and get lost in the many paths left unchecked and unmapped. Several Hekate have attempted searching in the past, many to no avail. However, some have provided limited insight into what lies below. Laboratories of hidden researchers, seeking to understand MES and other lost technologies, rest untouched by time. Rumors of lost Hekate, some driven mad by what happened and what truths they had learned of the past, are whispered all too often. Locked vaults holding untold information and treasures of the past have been found, but none seem to be able to unlock them. Rather than invite prying eyes, many have taken to simply acknowledging their existence and moving on. A few adventurous sorts have continued the search though, hoping to unlock what truly made Lyra powerful in the days long since passed. Category:House Lyra Category:Orpheus